


Truth or Dare

by SunnyKapowski



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyKapowski/pseuds/SunnyKapowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G!P Brittany has had a (not so secret) crush on her best friend Santana since the day they met at Cheerios camp. Santana has a boyfriend, Sam, but when she confesses to Britt that he still hasn't taken her virginity during a game of truth-or-dare, she's only so happy to do the honors. GKM fill, fun for all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The evening was turning out much better than Brittany had anticipated all day. For starters, Quinn was a no-show to their little Cheerio sleepover, which was just fine by Britt. Santana had seemed a little disappointed as she hung up the phone but Brittany knows it's because they've been trying to out-do each other for the better part of the year and Santana had jumped through hoops securing alcohol for their little get together even though she assured Quinn she had easy access to her dad's liquor cabinet. Although true, Mr. Lopez would have their heads if they came anywhere near it, and he would know right away if anything was missing. Brittany and Santana had learned that lesson their freshman year when they'd tried to sneak taking a shot out of one bottle at a time. Her father, a man rather fond of his scotch collection, had noticed pretty much right away and they'd been in a world of trouble for weeks.

But not tonight. Tonight the Lopezes were attending a family wedding in Florida that Santana had happily skipped and they had enough alcohol to throw a party, but they weren't. Instead they were stuck playing a risky game of truth or dare. Alone.

"Not coming?" Britt smirked before licking the salt on top of her left hand and tipping back the shot of tequila in her right.

"Ugh, no, that whore just bailed," Santana grumbled and set her phone down, watching Brittany bite into a lime wedge and grimace.

"Fuck," she put the shot glass down hard on the kitchen counter. "You know, this would be a lot funner if you let me lick the salt off of you..." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows at her and Santana laughed, all teeth and amusement at the suggestion.

Britt loved that sound and smile so much, even if it meant she was still friend-zoned. They'd met at Cheerios camp almost two years prior, Brittany's family had just moved to Lima from Santa Fe and Santana was already popular among the McKinley Cheerio prospects from having cheered in junior high. Although Britt had never cheered before, she was an accomplished dancer, and Santana had picked up on her talent almost immediately. Britt had seen the intention to make her Santana's pet in those dark eyes of hers from the beginning and had been fighting hard against it ever since. Not like she had that much game back home but the hormones had already kicked in and she'd been fooling around with some of her girlfriends back in New Mexico. Sure it was all curiosity and games for them, but Brittany wasn't a little girl anymore. She wasn't exactly your average teenage girl, either. She had a dick and the early sex drive that came along with having one. Her attraction to Santana wasn't even a little bit discreet. Sadly, almost two years later and she hadn't yet escaped "the zone", in fact, Santana had become her very best friend. If she didn't care for her so much perhaps she would've already made her move, friendship be damned.

"Oh my god, can you imagine?" Santana giggled. "Sam would bust a nut!"

Ugh, Sam Evans. As much as she tried to ignore the fact, Santana was also kind of already taken.

"I know he would," Brittany rolled her eyes so hard it became obvious the alcohol was already flowing freely through her veins. "He's a little boy."

Santana smirked, even more amused now. "Are you saying you're not?"

Brittany didn't miss her tone at all. The quirk of her eyebrow, the suggestion in the way she husked the question. Santana had grown comfortable enough with her to tease Britt about her extra appendage, just as if she were teasing any other boy. Except Brittany wasn't just any other boy. Brittany wasn't a boy at all. Aside from being well hung for a sixteen year old, Brittany was a hot-as-fuck female in every other sense and she both knew it and used it to her advantage. Soon as she realized she wasn't getting into Santana's spankies that easy, Brittany went on a hormonal rampage and started fucking her way through half the Cheerios and even a few of the football players. Sam may have been a pussy but the kid had a mouth like a Hoover.

"Oh I'm definitely not, wanna see?" Britt challenged with a quirk of her own eyebrow and a devilish smirk to match.

It was Santana's turn to roll her eyes at her best friend. She was used to Brittany's unapologetic flirting and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit flattered and more than a little curious. Particularly now. Santana was all too aware that Brittany had fooled around with Sam even if they never really dated. It's the only reason she didn't feel even a little bit bad when she said yes to their first date, frankly Brittany had seemed more put off that Santana would go out with him instead of her. If Santana was being really honest with herself, she'd even admit that's kind of why she kept saying yes. She's not really sure why Brittany would go after every other Cheerio but her if she cared so much. But Santana did care for Britt. She was her best friend and she wouldn't rock the boat for some silly curiosity, anyway.

Still, she couldn't let go of how confidently Brittany had just replied to her unspoken question. Was her bestie really bigger than her boyfriend? The question must've been plastered all over her face because Brittany's grin grew the longer she stared her down and dammit, now Santana was blushing. Great.

"Whatever. Truth or dare?"

Hoping it was bait, Brittany jumped on it. "Dare."

"I dare you to... tell me if Quinn is a moaner."

"Wait, what? No, that's a truth!"

Santana cackled and Brittany couldn't help but join her in a fit of laughter. "Come on! No cheating."

"Okay, okay," Santana sighed, "I dare you to..."

Brittany waited impatiently, busying herself with pouring Santana another shot and sliding it over to her. The game had been pretty tame so far, only venturing into gossip when Santana started asking similar questions about other fellow squad members Brittany had bedded. If Britt wasn't already biased to the idea she would've thought that Santana was more than a little curious about her. Of course she could just be adding important information to her arsenal in her quest for reign over Quinn but a girl could dream.

Santana bit her lip in thought for a moment before taking the shot and setting it back down confidently. "Okay. I dare you to take off your shirt."

"What is this, strip poker? Lame." Britt pulled her top off over her head and rolled her eyes in slight annoyance even though her heartbeat had just begun to pick up. She was wearing her new bright pink polka-dotted push-up bra and suddenly Santana couldn't look anywhere else.

Santana wasn't expecting Brittany's chest in all of her glory, either. Even though she'd suspected Britt was wearing a bra or she might have not gone there, she couldn't take her eyes off the milky skin pouring out of it and the longer she realized this, the harder she blushed. The fact that Brittany was grinning knowingly at her from across the kitchen island only made it worse.

"You like?"

"Yeah," Santana cleared her throat and tried looking away, but her eyes kept nervously fleeting back. "It's cute. Where'd you get it?"

Brittany wore her _I just got you so good_  smile and wagged a finger at her. "My turn now. Truth or dare?"

Santana gulped. She knew she was playing into Britt's game when she asked her to take her shirt off, however innocent it came off. But they were venturing into unknown territory now. Santana's never responded to Brittany's less than subtle advances when they've been drinking before.

"Truth."

Brittany didn't stop grinning like a cat cornering her pray. She knew exactly how to arrive at her destination, no matter which route Santana chose to go.

"Have you given Sammy your v-card yet?"

They never talked about it. There was always a weird tension around the subject but Santana couldn't figure out why. It confused the hell out of her but regardless of her reputation, which was mostly thanks to Sam running his mouth all over school with her own permission (a trade for keeping him from doing just that, not yet) Santana just wasn't ready. It's not that she was scared, or that she didn't like Sam, he was fine, a little slow but cute and he was sweet to her despite her always being a giant tease, but she just hadn't felt like it. Everytime things got hot and heavy between them, she always wanted Sam to touch her or to go down on her, but she's never wanted him to fuck her. And it's not even the pain or whatever that turned her off, Santana's fooled around enough and she'd been using a decently sized dildo on herself for a minute that she bought specifically just a little bit larger than Sam so that'd she'd be ready and at least enjoy herself if she ever felt like it, but that hadn't happened yet.

Santana knew it was weird, and Brittany had stopped asking if they'd done it yet when she started growing visibly squeamish at the question. But it was obvious to them now that Brittany still very much wanted to know. The thought made Santana's heart race for whatever stupid reason. She silently shook her head 'no' and Brittany's eyes brightened hopefully.

"Really?"

Now Santana's heart was thudding loudly in her ears. Was Britt really surprised? Why did she even care so much? Brittany's never been pushy. Braggy, maybe, but never towards her. Most importantly: why was it suddenly turning Santana into such a hot mess? "I-I mean, yeah. I mean, _no_. I haven't," she clarified anxiously, ready for this game to be over. "So what?"

Brittany shook her head but never stopped smiling that knowing smile and driving Santana mad. "I'm just..." she flipped her hands up in the air for lack of a better answer and shrugged "I don't know, surprised?"

"Why?" Santana bit back defensively for no reason whatsoever.

Brittany tilted her head to the side curiously. "Why not?"

It was a genuine question. Brittany had figured by now her chances of getting there first were long gone, ever since the rumors that Santana was insatiable in bed had started circling the halls of McKinley. It irritated her so much that Sam fucking Evans had gotten that cherry before her. In the beginning she thought for sure she had a shot but then they got so close and started dating other people. Before Brittany knew it she'd missed her chance but, maybe not?

Santana struggled for an answer. She could just tell her best friend the truth but she was afraid of what it might really sound like out loud. Probably a whole lot like _the truth_. "I don't know," she lied. "Are we still playing or what?"

Why was Santana getting so flustered over this? Brittany eyed her curiously for another moment but backed off anyway. "It's your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmm," Brittany reached for the tequila bottle, thinking carefully about her choices. She knew she was running the risk of derailing whatever they'd started but she also wanted to give her best friend an out if she was feeling uncomfortable and while Brittany still had most of her senses. "Truth."

She was about to pour herself another shot when Santana put her hand over the glass and stopped her. "Why do you care so much if I did?"

And there it was. For all her smoothness, Brittany had to admit that she'd been caught off guard. She slowly set the bottle back down while looking into her best friend's eyes. They were curious for sure. Suddenly Brittany lacked an honest answer. "I don't know," she lied, too. But she knew in that moment Santana had seen right through her.

She didn't say anything though. A quiet moment passed between them, both sets of eyes questioning and wondering the same things and not daring to say them. Santana broke the silence first. "We should order pizza."

"What?" Brittany was so confused. What just happened?

Santana straightened her back, a visual attempt at composure. "I haven't had dinner yet and I'm getting drunk already. Aren't you? We don't want to get sick tonight. The carbs will come in handy."

And with that Santana lifted her phone to her ear and walked away, leaving Brittany to her increasingly confusing racing thoughts.

 

* * *

 

After they were stuffed with pizza and giggling on the couch, still buzzed but a lot more clear headed than before, Brittany was thankful for Santana's better judgement. She cared about their friendship. They were so close, Brittany hardly had any other friends aside from the other Cheerios, and she'd already pissed off most of the girls. What she and Santana had was special. If Brittany had been honest with her earlier, if she'd admitted that she's really wanted to fuck Santana from the moment they met, she would've ruined her new life in Lima as she knew it. No girl ever wanted to hear that their best friend lusted after them like that, right? It was one thing to flirt and make Santana feel hot because she really was beautiful and yeah, given the chance Brittany would totally hit it, but it's not like she couldn't put her personal feelings aside and let her best friend be happy with her boyfriend. I mean, if that's what she really wanted.

"Can I ask you something?"

Santana didn't miss the way Brittany had taken a small breath of courage before she spoke. "Sure."

"Please don't be mad but, why are you with him?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, I mean. He's good looking and a nice guy, I guess," Brittany hesitated, she didn't want to sound mean but she really disliked the kid ever since setting his eyes on Santana. Brittany had totally confided in him once that she really liked her best friend, back when she thought she still had a shot with her. "But you guys have been dating for a while now, and nothing's happened like, you guys haven't had sex and he hasn't said I love you," she paused again, realizing she didn't know that. "Right?"

Santana shook her head 'no', eyes wide at Brittany's sudden line of questioning. Her heart began to race the same way it had earlier. Where was Brittany going with this?

"Good," she said before thinking and blushed. "I-I mean, if that's what you're waiting for."

Santana shook her head again, this time slower. "It isn't."

Santana didn't love Sam. She was nowhere near having feelings like that for him and this truth suddenly dawned on her. But if that's not what she's been waiting for, then what?

"Then why are you with him?"

The sound of Brittany's puzzled little hurt voice brought her thoughts back to the girl sitting in front of her. She hadn't much heard her best friend sound this way before, and it caught her by surprise. Was Brittany really that upset that she was dating Sam?

"You didn't really answer my question from before."

"I didn't know we were still playing."

Santana smiled. "Tell me," this time it was her voice that came out almost a whisper.

Brittany couldn't deny Santana the truth. Not in one of their quiet moments when she asked so sweetly. "I love you."

Santana hadn't expected that and though she didn't mean to alarm Britt, her eyes widened in shock. But Brittany furiously blushed and fumbled, anyway.

"I-I mean," she swallowed but continued, "I do love you, you're my best friend, but I also like you, so it's really confusing how I feel. I just know I don't think you should be with Sam because you deserve to be with someone you really like back. And," Brittany hesitated but she'd already said so much, "I'm glad you haven't slept with him. I think your first time should be with someone special."

"You lost it to Carly Simpson and haven't talked to her since."

The truth stung Brittany. But it stung Santana, too. She hadn't realized how much she despised Carly for it, even though Brittany had been a cold bitch to her after. She wasn't really jealous of someone else taking her best friend's virginity, was she?

"I know. And I'm really sorry but after it was awkward and I don't really like her like that which is why I think your first time should be better than mine."

Santana gulped. Brittany was right, Santana hadn't been with Sam yet because he wasn't special to her and she already had someone that was. How she felt about Brittany was confusing and the more she allowed herself to think about what Brittany was saying and how she felt about it, the more she realized she had feelings for her best friend, too. Even if she wasn't sure what those feelings meant.

"I think I love you, too, Britt-Britt." Blue eyes snapped up in wonder. "I mean, I know I do. You're my best friend as well, of course I love you. But I think that maybe we might share some of the same feelings... for each other."

Brittany started to smile, still in awe. "Really?"

She waited for confirmation but Santana's eyes were now focused on her lips and her heart skipped a beat. All Brittany needed was the beginning of that little head nod to launch forward and kiss her like she'd dreamed of ever since the first day they met.

Santana's lips were heaven, and she pulled back from kissing her deeply to peck them in reverence like she'd always wanted to, like she couldn't believe this was really happening to her. Tonight of all nights, when she least expected it to. Not when she first showed up at her door expecting them to have company. Not when she'd lost all hope of ever getting to kiss her best friend like this. Santana giggled like it tickled and Brittany joined her but soon Santana was on her lap and then her tongue was down Brittany's throat and before she knew it all of the blood in her body was rushing to her cock. Brittany inhaled deep through her nose and reached to cup Santana's face in her hands, pulling away from her swollen wet lips just an inch. "Truth or dare?"

"Seriously?" Santana panted, startled. She'd never been more turned on in her entire life and she'd almost forgotten where she was and with who. The fact that she still very much had a boyfriend barely registered as it didn't seem to matter anymore. It was like her eyes had been opened for the very first time and there was no running from this truth, whatever it was. She wanted to drink it in until it consumed her. Brittany was still waiting for an answer, breathless and panting underneath her. They'd already said everything they could possibly say to each other to find themselves here. What more did she have to lose? "Dare."

"I dare you to give it to me."

###


	2. Chapter 2

"I dare you to give it to me."

Brittany cursed herself the moment the words slipped out of her mouth. Here she was, the girl of her dreams in her arms not minutes after confessing having feelings for her, and all she could think about was sex. But kissing Santana was worlds better than anything her imagination had exhausted itself fantasizing about and there was literally nothing she could do to keep her dick from throbbing uncomfortably within her boxer-briefs at the mere feeling of Santana writhing on top of her and rubbing her warmth so close. It was taking a whole lot of effort and concentration just to keep from jizzing her pants and it was starting to distract her from all of the wonderful kissing that was happening.

Luckily for her best friend, Santana's mind had been in the gutter for the better part of the last 30 minutes. She was putty in Brittany's hands and didn't know how to handle such complete lack of control over her own body as she continued to insistently press her crotch down against Brittany's obviously painful erection. She was mildly aware she'd just been asked a super important question but all she could think about was Brittany fucking her into next week. The thought alone was jarring. She'd certainly never felt this way with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys. Still a little disoriented, she quickly nodded her head and barely giving it any thought reached to undo Brittany's pants in hopes of freeing her from some of the discomfort Santana was obviously putting her in.

The move startled Britt and she quickly grabbed Santana's hand, squeezing to stop her. "Wait, um," she shut her eyes to gather her thoughts again, the fact that Santana had so easily agreed not even properly registering. "Are you sure?"

They probably shouldn't be doing this. They probably shouldn't be moving so fast when what they have is so special and they've barely just started talking about it. Brittany's horny as fuck but she wasn't exactly mentally prepared to take Santana's virginity tonight and suddenly the thought seemed overwhelming. She hadn't brought any condoms because why would she need them? And yeah, Santana probably has some and she's been on the pill for a while but shouldn't they talk about this first? "I don't have any condoms." Suddenly realizing how that probably sounded out loud she quickly backtracked. "I mean, we don't have to do it _right now,_ right now if you don't have any, we could still do stuff, I just meant-"

Santana was smirking at her. Brittany was nervous and it showed and it was the cutest fucking thing she'd ever witnessed.

Unable to keep from smiling along every time Santana smiled in her direction, Brittany lost her train of thought. "What?"

Santana leaned forward and gave Brittany a sweet kiss. "You're cute."

Unaware of her own babbling, Brittany looked puzzled but continued to smile up at her nonetheless. Something stirred deep within Santana. A need to hold her best friend close and give her everything. There is no one else in this world she would rather be doing this with. "I'm on the pill," she whispered like it was a dirty secret and bit her lip, kinda hoping Brittany was willing to go where her mind just had. Before this moment, Santana had barely given any thought to having sex without a condom considering she wasn't even there with Sam yet. But for whatever reason the thought of Brittany cumming inside of her right now was making her really, really wet. Brittany's eyes grew a deep dark shade of blue and it wasn't helping the situation down there any. She could tell her mind was racing out of control by the way her entire body was slowly but surely reacting to Santana's suggestion. From the way her smile slowly shifted into disbelief and her face grew hot with want, to the lick of her lips and the squeeze of the hand still wrapped around hers still clutching the top button of her jean shorts. Brittany was turning into a squirming mess and Santana couldn't help herself. Before she knew what she was doing she was slithering down her best friend's delicious, still half-naked body until her knees hit the floor.

Drunk with lust and the look Brittany was giving her Santana smirked up at her, never breaking eye contact as she pulled Britt's hand away and began unbuttoning her, only looking down to find the zipper and pull down carefully, suddenly all too aware of the bulge twitching against it. Santana had often wondered what Brittany looked liked naked but never really allowed herself to give it too much thought before feeling wholly inappropriate for thinking of her best friend that way. She figured she should've been more nervous but mostly she was just really curious and a little bit fascinated. Being with Brittany so far had felt unlike with any guy she'd ever been intimate with and she was willing to bet this part would be as well.

To say that Brittany was freaking out would be an understatement. She'd fantasized about having sex with Santana so many times and so many different ways she couldn't have possibly never thought of whatever was about to happen next, but her brain was still short-circuiting around the fact that Santana had just sank to her knees and the implications behind that bold move. Regardless of what the goddess undoing her pants at the moment intended to do while down there, Brittany was dreadfully realizing she never accounted for being so insanely nervous and turned on in any of her wet dreams. She was so swollen that it was making her dizzy and she was sure she'd blow the moment Santana so much as breathed on her cock, a thought that was making her anxious.

Brittany took the opportunity that Santana was distracted with the task of unzipping her to pull herself together as best she could. She rested her head back against the couch and took a deep breath through her nose, trying to think about anything except how bad she needed to cum right now. Santana must've noticed because her hands slowed, pressing a soft kiss to her belly which made Britt jump a little in surprise, effectively distracting her from almost embarrassing herself for the time being. She kept her eyes closed and tried to relax, concentrating on the butterfly kisses Santana kept placing all over her stomach as she felt the pressure below lessen and Santana tug at her jeans for a little help. When Brittany looked back down Santana was smiling at her but not the same way she was before, like she knew she was driving Brittany crazy. No, it was Santana's excited smile. She was looking at Britt the way she always did whenever they were about to do something fun or break the rules, or both. Smiling back, she lifted her hips to assist her in tugging her shorts all the way down her legs.

They didn't need words to express everything they were saying to each other with their eyes. Santana couldn't believe she was getting to do this with her best friend, the one she'd talked about boys and sex to for the past two years, sometimes sparing no detail as to their encounters with other partners, always leaving her flustered and confused. Now they were getting to do all those things they'd always talked about to each other and she couldn't help the joy or the excitement coursing through her veins for finally arriving at this inevitable conclusion. Whether they were always willing to admit it or not, they've always wanted to be together like this.

Santana couldn't wait any longer, now that Brittany was breathing a little easier and some of the color had returned to her face, she took that as her cue to continue. She pulled Britt closer by the backs of her knees and reached for the waistband of her briefs, which looked every bit as sexy hugging at her curves up close as they had in the few glances she'd caught of her in the locker room when they were alone, the only time Brittany would ever undress out in the open. Santana had always tried to be discreet but now that she felt free to look she took her time. Biting her lip and never taking her eyes off Brittany's cock pulsating through the fabric, she pulled them back to watch it spring free, bobbing in the air from the motion before landing stiff with a loud smack back against Brittany's pelvis.

"Fuck."

Brittany hadn't been bluffing, she really was bigger than Sam. Not so much in length but in girth. Brittany was **thick** , way thicker than any of her toys or anyone she'd ever been with. Surely sex with Brittany would hurt a little more than anticipated, regardless of how much Santana had thought to prepare beforehand. Trying not to think about it too much, she wrapped her fingers around the pink shaft, watching Brittany's reactions as she squeezed a little on her way up to the glistening head, already streaming enough precum to help her hand glide down easier and back up once, twice. Brittany was holding her breath but held her eyes as she worked her up, up, up, twitching in Santana's hand when she swirled her fist around the head again and jacked it quick like that a couple of times. Brittany's head flew back and she moaned, deep and desperate, spurring Santana on to keep doing whatever she was doing to her.

Her best friend had bragged many times about her handjob skills and Brittany realized now she wasn't fucking around. Santana was sexy as fuck. That alone was overwhelming enough to the senses already. To watch someone as hot as her touching you like that was straight up mind-blowing. It was too much, she had to look away if she wanted this to last more than ten seconds. She didn't recognize the sound that came out of her as the back of her neck hit the couch but she had very little control over anything at the moment. She was at the mercy of Santana's glorious hand and - "Oh god, oh _fuck!_ " Brittany yelped when she felt Santana's mouth suck the head of her cock into the most wonderful satiny heat she'd ever fucking known. She knew she probably shouldn't look but Britt couldn't help the way her head snapped back up to watch her, to etch this memory forever as the best moment of her life.

Santana took that as her cue to slide her lips further down, her eyes holding Brittany's as she sucked more of her meat into her wet mouth. She realized Britt was ready to nut any second but it was this very thought that had spurred her on. She'd never enjoyed doing this to someone so much. Watching Brittany was almost better than any pleasure she'd ever felt at the hands of someone else and she wasn't even touching her. Brittany's hands were currently clawing at her couch and for whatever reason Santana really needed them on her. Usually guys were quick to push her head down and nothing annoyed her more, but part of her really wanted Brittany to show her just how she liked her dick sucked. Santana moaned when the head of Brittany's cock hit the back of her throat and she looked down to make sure her hand was wrapped around where her lips had stopped. She'd been working on her gag reflex but Britt was bigger than anyone she'd ever practiced on and she wanted to be careful.

Right on cue, Brittany's hand shot up and wound up tight around her hair in warning as a tortured whimper escaped from somewhere deep within her chest. She was biting her lip hard and holding her breath but still watching Santana intently. Santana smiled mostly with her eyes before she swallowed around the head, clearing some of the saliva and precum blocking her airway before sucking all the way back up, feeling for any resistance from Brittany's hand.

Reading Santana's intent, Brittany gripped her hair a little tighter when her lips reached the head of her dick again and pressed down a bit to test the the waters. Sure enough, Santana's eyes smiled wider before she closed them all the way, letting Britt guide her head back down at her own pace. She was in heaven. No girl or guy had ever tried to make Brittany feel this good. They were all too preoccupied with the fact she had a dick to do a good job, but now Santana was slurping on it like it was slathered in honey, moaning every time Britt increased the pressure on her head like it was the best thing to ever happen to Santana and not her. "Fuck baby, your mouth feels so good."

Santana moaned deep at making Britt curse and call her baby. She'd always been a top but she'd never once imagined how good it would feel to let Brittany fuck her mouth like this. She wasn't being rough with her but she wasn't soft either, the tightening grip on her hair made Santana feel at her mercy while the tentative pace in which Brittany was pushing her hips up into her face told Santana she could make her blow at any moment she so pleased. She also decided that Brittany talking dirty to her was pretty much the hottest fucking thing ever. Her pussy was throbbing with need but all she could think about right now was how to keep Brittany talking until she came.

"That's it," Brittany encouraged her breathlessly, hypnotized by the steady rhythm of Santana's head bobbing up and down, "Mm baby fuck yeah, just like that San, don't stop, you're doing so good."

As if just watching Santana suck her off wasn't hard enough, her breathy little moans every time she swallowed around her cock were enough to make Brittany lose her mind. She began rutting her hips faster, desperate to feel Santana's throat muscles closing around the head of her dick when she came but still lucid enough to give Santana a heads up, "Fuck! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum...."  
  
When Santana didn't immediately push away, Britt took it as permission to grip her hair a little tighter and rut hard against her face once, twice, three times until she was filling her mouth with hot creamy cum and grunting. Her face felt warm and her hips were burning from the exertion and each powerful shot to the back of Santana's throat and then her tongue when she pulled back to milk Brittany with her fist was depleting her from every last bit of energy in her body. She fell back against the couch in a helpless moaning heap. "Oh my god!"

Below her Santana was still processing what she'd just done. That was the first time she'd ever let anyone cum in her mouth and she didn't even try to stop it when Brittany had warned her. She wasn't even sure she could do it but for the first time ever she'd wanted to try. It wasn't nearly as bad as she'd thought it'd be, the consistency was probably worse than the taste but Brittany didn't taste terrible, either. She came more than she'd expected but Santana just kept squeezing her and swallowing until Britt was finished and she could finally pull back to take a deep breath through her mouth again. Brittany's cock fell limp from her lips onto her thigh completely spent, still slick from Santana's spit and the last traces of her load. She climbed up Brittany's body panting and sat back down on her lap, heart still beating fast in her chest while anticipating Britt's reaction.

Brittany could hardly believe what had just happened. Santana's lips were still shiny with her seed when she reached for her face. "Come here," she beckoned closer and kissed her hard, licking joyfully into her mouth and moaning at the taste of herself on her tongue. She pulled back, still panting. "You're amazing. Fucking amazing. Thank you."

Santana breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. She felt silly for thinking it now but a tiny part of her was worried Brittany would think she was gross and not kiss her. "You liked that, huh?" Brittany nodded frantically making Santana giggle before joining her. She leaned into Britt's ear to whisper, "I've never done that before."

Brittany stared at the gorgeous girl above her in awe. She had no idea what she'd done so right to get this lucky. "Me either," she whispered back, fingers sneaking under Santana's dress still bunched up around her thighs until they reached her ass, squeezing and pulling her closer.

Arousal shot through Santana's body again as she bit her lip and settled against Britt, draping her arms around her best friend's neck. They sat quietly like that for a moment, trading breaths and basking in the after glow of sharing a first. Neither could stop grinning or blushing or staring at each other in wonder. Santana leaned down to connect their lips again and what began like a sweet dance of tongues became a heated battle in no time when Brittany's hands slowly slid her dress up over her ass and guided her to grind against her. She was a whimpering mess in seconds, realizing that she was smearing her arousal all over Brittany's belly every time she rubbed up against it but far too wound up to care.

Brittany was just waking up to the fact that Santana still had all of her clothes on. She was so ready to see her naked she forewent taking her dress all the way off and instead pulled back from their sloppy kiss just enough to pull the front of it down over her breasts, if only for the joy of watching them bounce free. Santana reached blindly behind herself to unclasp her bra and fully rid of it, never happier to let Brittany have at her tits. Her nipples were so sensitive they hurt and she hissed when Britt immediately bent her head to attach her mouth to one while palming the other. She sucked her nipple into a peak and tongued at it with greed, the delicious whimpers Santana was producing like music to her cock as it grew stiff again almost painfully fast.

Brittany groaned, pulling back to watch her. Santana's hair was still a mess from when she'd tangled her fingers in it to push her face down on her cock a minute ago, the vivid memory alone instantly making her harder. She reached for the breast she'd just been ravishing and squeezed both hands to watch plump olive skin spill between her fingers. "I've always wanted to do this," Brittany grunted against her neck and rocked her hips, groping Santana's tits like a dream come true.

"Britt!" Santana whined, "I need your help baby, please."

Dizzy from the needy way she'd just called her baby, Brittany for the first time looked down past Santana's amazing rack at where she'd been insistently rubbing against her stomach. Although she'd felt it amidst the sensory overload she'd been swimming in, the visual of Santana's soaking wet panties coating Brittany's belly with their sticky goodness was enough to snap her head back in the game. Her left hand abandoned Santana's breast in favor of moving the fabric aside to watch her fat pussy lips paint her skin. Both of them moaned, Brittany's right hand moving to grip Santana's hip and help her move. "So fucking hot."

Brittany had asked her best friend once if she shaved all the way like herself or just trimmed, so she'd kind of known what to expect. She'd jerked off to the thought of splitting those bare pussy lips with her cock enough times already but once again the fantasy didn't do the live version any justice. She made sure to commit the real thing to memory now, how silky smooth and hot Santana felt against her skin and the way her girl cum was slicking her clit every time she rocked forward. It was so pink and swollen Brittany couldn't help reaching over with her thumb and rubbing it tight.

"Brittany!" Santana cried out and pressed her body hard against hers, fingers digging into Brittany's shoulders while moaning loudly into her ear. She'd trapped her hand between them but Brittany could still feel Santana's clit pulsing against her digit as her body began to quake. Brittany reacted quickly and reached around Santana's thigh with her free hand to sink two fingers knuckle deep into her tight hole. Santana gasped and clenched so hard Brittany bit down on her collarbone and whimpered pathetically. She was already throbbing and aching to fuck her, feeling her dripping wet pussy's death grip on her fingers drove Brittany completely wild with lust.

Santana was mid silent scream, her body still convulsing violently as she came hard around two very long fingers, when the sting of Brittany's bite and the words she was breathing into her ear finally reached her brain. "I'm gonna stretch this pussy so good, Santana Lopez," Brittany swore on her life while stroking Santana through another mind-blowing orgasm, her dirty words making her impossibly hornier for her best friend's cock, "I'm gonna make it so good for you, I promise."

Brittany's hand was drenched by the time Santana collapsed on top of her, chest heaving and moaning incoherently in lieu of words. She carefully eased her fingers out of her sopping wet cunt and reached down to stroke herself, smearing her warm juices all over her cock. She desperately wanted to push her hips up and close the short distance, to sink into her velvety heat and pound into her for the few seconds that it would take to fill her up.

Brittany squeezed the base of her dick hard to keep herself from doing just that and ruining the moment. She really did want to make Santana's first time as good as she wished hers had been. Brittany's never had feelings for anyone she's ever fucked before and most of those times she was just taking her sexual frustration out on them for not being Santana, not caring much if their faces showed signs of pain or discomfort. But the thought of hurting Santana like that was kind of a turn off. As amazing as Brittany's sure it'll feel to be the first person to move inside her, she can't imagine being able to get off if Santana isn't enjoying herself, too.

Lying limp in Brittany's arms as pleasure overtook her body, Santana was resting her head on her shoulder and catching her breath while anxiously anticipating Brittany's next move. She was fully aware she'd been pumping herself dangerously close to where her fingers had just been before stopping, as if readying to sheath herself inside Santana at any moment. She was still nervous about Brittany's size but also ready to get the pain over with so she could enjoy as much of the rest of their night alone as possible. At least she was definitely wet enough to accommodate Brittany's fat cock a little easier now.

But instead of making her move Brittany just wiggled her arm free from under Santana to hug her close, stroking her hands lovingly down Santana's back until her heartbeat slowed back down to normal even though it was obvious Brittany still badly wanted her. It felt really good just to lay so intimately close with her best friend like this. Sam had never managed to make her feel this wonderful and Santana still felt kind of icky cuddling with him after getting each other off, even after months of exclusively dating. Pushing all distant thoughts of the boy she was only still officially with to the back of her mind again, Santana sighed happily and sat up to kiss Brittany passionately.

"You make me feel so sexy, Britt," she breathed into her mouth, still horny out of her mind when she felt Brittany's erection strain against her ass. "It's never felt this way with anyone before."

Eyes glazed over, Brittany reached up to caress her face reverently. "You're so beautiful, Santana. I'm so hard for you right now. I can't wait to be inside you and let you feel it, baby."

Santana moaned and licked into Brittany's mouth eagerly, aching for the very same thing.

"Let's go up to my room."

###

 


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany followed Santana back to her room, reaching behind herself to snap her bra off with one hand while the other kept stroking her hard on, hungry blue eyes locked on Santana's fine ass the whole time as she bent down to step out of her underwear before pulling her dress up over her head, only glancing behind her shoulder to smile at Britt and tripping up the stairs when she caught sight of the blonde completely naked and ready for her, too.

"Watch out, there's a step there," Brittany teased while Santana's face reddened. She'd been deliberately swaying her hips and stripping for her when Brittany's insanely tight naked body caught her off guard.

Sensing Santana's embarrassment and still finding it super cute, Brittany smirked and let go of her cock to wrap her arms around the smaller girl and pull her close again, pressing a lingering kiss to Santana's shoulder as they reached the top step. They stumbled like that together the rest of the way and giggled as they fell on top of her bed a tangle of limbs and lips and wet tongues.

Brittany moaned wantonly into Santana's mouth while rolling over on top of her. She'd never felt passion like being intimate with her best friend like this. She'd always felt in control when she had sex with other people but never comfortable enough to actually feel connected to anyone before. For once Santana made her feel safe and wanted. She'd dreamed of this moment for so long and she'd given some very serious and detailed thought to how this would go down given the chance, but nothing Brittany ever came up with felt quite as right as the way Santana spread her legs for her, or the way her warm thighs fit so snugly around Brittany's hips, and certainly not the way she could feel Santana's heart beating wildly pressed up against her while looking straight down into her hypnotically beautiful dark eyes. Now that she found herself here Brittany wanted to fuck Santana just like this, more than anything. Good ole missionary was fine by Britt if she could feel this close to her best friend when she was finally inside her.

Santana was overwhelmed by how dizzy hot Brittany topping her was making her feel. She was still buzzing from the rush of sucking her off and letting Britt cum in her mouth, not to mention the two life-altering orgasms she'd returned the favor with. All she needed right now was for Brittany to finally fill her, to watch her best friend taking her for the first time and to feel her blow again so that Santana can kiss her this time and swallow her moans and feel her hot cum shooting deep inside of her all at once. Santana's pussy throbbed with need and she fastened her legs around Brittany, reaching down with her left hand to pump her swollen again and watch her gasp in pleasure. Intense blue eyes bore into her own before dipping her head to kiss her.

Brittany licked hotly into Santana's mouth, enjoying the squeeze of her hand and sucking on her tongue a little while longer before sliding her fingers through Santana's wet folds, only pulling back to watch her face this time when she pushed the same two inside that soft velvet heat Brittany really couldn't wait to feel with her cock. Santana moaned and Brittany studied her face as it contoured in pleasure with every probe of her fingers, mapping her hole and noting what made Santana feel good.

"So tight, baby," Brittany purred, twitching in Santana's hand and jutting her hips on reflex, "You're gonna feel so good around me."

Santana shook from desire and nerves. "Go slow, okay?"

Brittany nodded wordlessly and fingered her deep a couple more times until Santana was panting and whimpering against her lips. Her cock was straining in her expert hand and Brittany desperately needed to take control back if she wanted to last for her. Pulling her fingers out she reached down and took over, giving her cock a few more strokes before pressing the leaking head against Santana's pussy lips and sliding against her wetness until it bumped her clit. Santana moaned and Britt slid the head back down to gather more of her girl cum then back up to rub against her clit again. Santana squeezed her thighs and continued to moan into her mouth.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Yeah," she breathed raggedly against Brittany's lips, eyelids fluttering shut from the pleasure. "Keep doing that."

Brittany chanced a glance down at where she was rubbing her dick, the head almost purple now and glistening from their combined juices already. She'd been avoiding thinking about this part too much from the moment Santana said Brittany could fuck her raw. She's only had sex without a condom once, and that time she was so stressed out about cumming inside the girl she only got a few good pumps in before she was jacking off on her ass cheek. This time Brittany had to power through both stretching Santana's tight pussy for the first time and doing it without a barrier. Granted, she wasn't stressed out for the same reason now but she still wanted to make Santana cum around her cock at least once before blowing her load. If Brittany had already wasted so much time being with all the wrong people it better count for some good stamina now. Taking a steadying breath, Brittany pressed down on Santana's entrance and glanced back up to watch her. "Tell me if hurts, okay? I'll stop whenever you want."

Santana nodded quickly and took a deep breath, shaking a bit in her arms on the exhale and latching her hands to her hips. Brittany kissed her softly.

"Relax," she whispered into her lips as she pulled back to press their foreheads together and align her body more comfortably against her before nudging her hips.

They gazed at each other as the head of Brittany's cock pressed inside Santana, both of them gasping at the sensation of it prodding her entrance and splitting wet flesh. Santana held her breath and Brittany watched for any signs of pain while pushing deeper inside, slowly, Santana making faces she couldn't quite read as she adjusted to Brittany's length. Her virgin pussy was sucking her in and the heat and rush of it all was making Brittany's head spin. She tried her best to concentrate on Santana's face as she stretched her instead of how indescribably tight she felt around her throbbing erection.

Brittany paused to gauge Santana's reaction the second she met resistance. Santana bit her lip but otherwise didn't stop her so Britt pulled back out a bit before pressing back in with a little more force. This time Santana winced when she felt the same resistance and Brittany stopped to look down, noticing she was only about three or four inches deep. Not sure how to proceed without hurting her, Brittany kissed her neck, lingering there for a moment before carefully shifting her weight to palm her breast and kiss her lips. Santana moaned softly at the contact and Brittany bent her head to take her nipple into her mouth, sucking on it wetly until it was poking her tongue and Santana was gripping the back of her neck to move Brittany's face towards the other one. Brittany obliged while Santana reached down between their bodies and started rubbing her clit, her other hand palming Brittany's breast in turn and pinching her hard nipple between her knuckles. Brittany moaned and sucked on Santana's nipple a little while longer before pulling back to watch her, unable to stop her hips when they automatically started moving again, her cock sliding a little easier now but still not getting very far. Brittany rutted her hips, fucking into Santana slowly but a few shallow thrusts later and Santana was grimacing in pain again.

Santana was frustrated out of her mind. She wanted Brittany to fuck her so badly but she was starting to fear her pussy was just too small. Despite how wet she was making her, the moment Brittany was halfway inside her Santana saw stars. Britt sucking on her tits while she played with herself helped her move a little better but not that much further than an inch, maybe. She noticed Brittany was pulling away when she felt the head of her dick drag slowly back out of her.

"Where are you going?" Santana panicked, suddenly fearing she'd ruined it for her best friend.

"I'm just gonna eat you out a little bit," Brittany smiled reassuringly as she quickly lowered her head down between Santana's legs and pulled her thighs up over her shoulders. "You look like you need a break and this should help."

Santana gasped when she felt Brittany's tongue lick a hot stripe across her pussy, reaching her clit and attaching her mouth to it, sucking hard. She moaned loudly and pressed her hips up to her face desperately when Brittany started lapping at her entrance, easing her warm tongue in and out of her and soothing a bit of the sting from their first attempt at fucking but not her need for Brittany's cock.

To be honest Brittany was the one who needed the break. Once her hips got going a little bit there she didn't think she could stop herself from sinking deeper before Santana was ready for her. She desperately wanted to push her cock all the way inside and feel that tight clench around her whole length. Brittany only got a few inches deep but she was already addicted to the inviting pull of Santana's pussy and couldn't wait until she was stretched enough to really pound it.

Meanwhile, Santana was trying to wrap her head around attempting to fit Brittany's thick cock back inside of her when she suddenly remembered the bottle of lube she kept hidden in her nightstand for those nights she wanted to cum around one of her toys.

"Britt!" Between her legs, Brittany thumbed her clit and started tonguing her faster at the sound of her name. "Ahh! Shit! I have lube! In my drawer there, get it for me please, baby, now, I need you!"

Hearing the desperation in Santana's voice, Brittany sprung into action, climbing halfway across her body to dig through the drawer Santana had just pointed at. Her dick bounced hard and swollen just an inch from her face and just as Brittany's hand blindly located the bottle, she felt Santana's small fist wrap around it and give it a hearty tug. Brittany groaned, pulling her hand away before she went any further and swiftly kneeled between her legs, squeezing a generous amount of the lube into her palm before tossing it aside. She hummed as she lathered her cock down to her balls while Santana watched her, mouth watering when Britt slowed down for her. She noticed how much it was turning her on and jacked herself off a little bit as Santana licked her lips and encouraged her with sultry eyes. Her cock now painfully throbbing, Brittany used the same hand to squeeze Santana's pussy and dip two fingers inside, spreading them to lube her up. "You ready to try this again?"

Santana nodded and reached for her, Brittany settling on top of her with the same urgency. She needed to be inside of her. She needed to fuck Santana like pumping her full of her seed was her life's sole purpose. Below her, Santana was just as desperate for the same.

"I want you so bad," she whined against Brittany's lips, reaching between their legs to guide her cock back to her aching entrance. "Please don't stop this time, it's okay if it hurts, I'm so close already and I just need to feel you inside me, please."

Brittany nodded breathlessly and pushed her hips forward, the lube making it a lot easier to slide back inside Santana as deep as before but quicker. They both gasped at the new slick feeling and Santana's back arched in a bow the further Brittany sank into her, linking her feet behind Brittany's thighs and pressing her closer as she went, encouraging her to keep going. Britt shut her eyes and kissed her jaw, figuring it'd be better for Santana if she ripped the band-aid quick rather than drag out the pain but unable to watch as she pressed harder against her tight walls until the resistance gave and she was completely sheathed. Santana yelped but kept Brittany buried balls deep, gripping her still with her ankles while gasping into Britt's ear and digging her nails painfully into her shoulders. Brittany focused on the sting, pressing loving kisses to her cheeks and nose while waiting patiently for Santana to adjust to the pain. She lifted her head a little to look into her eyes again, careful not to move too much. "You okay?"

Santana's ears were ringing and her heart was beating out of her chest, her legs quivering against the stretch of Brittany's hips pressing her into the bed. At first it had felt so much better than the first time, Santana's body welcoming the intrusion as Brittany slid her cock back inside with the assistance of lube, filling her and stretching her in all the right ways. But then the blinding pain was back in a flash and the next thing she knew Brittany had bottomed out. Santana felt something pop just before Brittany's hips connected with hers and that's when the ringing started. The pain was almost too much but not completely unbearable, and Santana noted with some relief that the longer she relaxed around Brittany's thickness the pain began to lessen. She fluttered her eyes open and found Brittany eyeing her worriedly.

"Yeah," Santana replied hoarsely, finding her voice and finally registering Brittany's, the pain just a dull throbbing now and the pleasurable tingles running down her arms and legs quickly drowning it away. Santana's body relaxed and she smiled, lifting her head up to kiss her.

Brittany was relieved. She'd felt all of Santana's muscles readjust to fit her length so she was fully aware Santana was in a lot of pain and pretending it wasn't that bad. It took her a moment to respond but when her reply finally came it felt sincere. Seeing that beautiful smile made Brittany's cock pulse inside of her and Santana groaned into her mouth, feeling everything. It felt absolutely amazing to be so intimately connected to her. Brittany's heart was beating wildly at the realization that she hopelessly loved this girl. She had never wanted to be with someone for the rest of her life until this very moment.

"I love you," she breathed against Santana's lips, hoping she was conveying every overwhelming emotion she was suddenly feeling with those three little words. "I love you so much."

Santana melted at hearing that affirmation from Brittany's lips once again. Heat spread from where they were so intimately connected through the rest of her body in quick waves and she felt dizzy. She hadn't realized she was squeezing Brittany's cock until she whimpered against Santana's lips, eyes squeezed shut.

"I love you too, Britt," Santana whispered her reply as she relaxed her muscles again, reaching to gather Brittany's long blonde hair behind her ears to get a good look at her. "You look so beautiful right now."

Brittany gasped, dizzy as she pulled her hips back, desperate for Santana in a way she wasn't even aware of. She needed to move inside this girl. If she couldn't utter another word so she could focus on making love to her then so be it. Santana's hands slid down her back quickly and gripped her hips, driving her back inside and moaning against her mouth. Brittany set a tentative pace, at first letting the pressure of Santana's hands on her hips dictate her speed but once she started sliding through her with ease she picked it up, encouraged by the little moans she and Santana were trading back and forth as they breathed into each other.

Santana had never felt so full. It took a little adjusting but once her pussy accommodated around Brittany's prodding thickness and her best friend got going on top of her, Santana was grateful for every inch filling her to the brim and making her gush again. The lewd sounds the excess lubrication combined with her own arousal made every time Brittany's thighs slapped against Santana's sweaty skin now echoing in the room along with the steady thumping of her bed against the wall was making Brittany pound into her faster. She buried her head in Santana's neck and started whimpering as her hips chased her orgasm.

"That's it Britt, harder baby," Santana whined when Brittany started repeatedly hitting the same glorious spot inside her and turning her legs to jelly.

Brittany slammed her hips hard with a grunt and stilled, panting into Santana's neck before lifting her head back up to watch her, picking up the pace and fucking Santana harder while making sure to keep doing the exact same thing over and over again, just like memorizing a new dance step. She was resigning to the fate that this wouldn't take very long but that was just fine by her if they could chase this wonderful feeling together.  
  
"So good, you're gonna make me cum," Santana moaned and tangled her fingers in Brittany's hair, the rest of her body already coiling up as she gripped her even tighter and whimpered words of encouragement against her lips. "Just like that Brittany, fuck me, take this pussy baby, beat it like you mean it and make me c-uh-um! Oh!"

Brittany gripped her shoulders and held on for dear life, fucking Santana into the bed until she was clamping down hard on her cock. She exploded to the beautiful sound of Santana crying out her orgasm, Brittany moaning into her mouth while still pressing her hips down to bury herself deeper even though her cock was already caught in her pussy's blinding vice grip, now milking Brittany perfectly and filling Santana up in long spurts.

Santana came so hard she'd almost completely missed that Brittany was cumming with her until she felt something thick and warm lining her walls so deliciously, Santana's muscles gave way to give Brittany's cock an extra squeeze and just feeling her load gushing out of her pussy as Brittany pushed into her again and again while emptying herself made Santana cum around her a second time. "Britt!"

Brittany whimpered at Santana clenching hard around her softening dick again, Santana's whole body lifting them both off the bed from the sudden force of multiple orgasms. Brittany would've been all kinds of smug about it if she wasn't so very completely spent herself. She collapsed helplessly on top of her instead, both of them panting and moaning into each other's necks, sweaty hair clinging to their faces as they took big gulps of air attempting to catch their breath. Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana's pulse as it slowed back down, working up the energy to finally lift her weight back onto her forearms and unable to keep the smirk off her face as she wiped a few strands of hair away from Santana's eyes before leaning down to kiss her nice and slow. Santana hummed and caressed her fingers behind Brittany's ears when she pulled back, sending new shivers down her back.

"That was..." Santana whispered, awed and suddenly out of words, " _So_ much better than I could've ever imagined, Britt."

"Really?"

Santana gave her a sated smile, nodding and pulling Brittany back down for another passionate kiss to best express her utter satisfaction. Her mind had truly been blown. She'd hoped to cum at least once during intercourse tonight, even if it took them a couple of rounds. But Santana never imagined Brittany would know her body so well, or that she could even orgasm without direct stimulation to her clit. Cumming around Brittany's cock had felt so different and new, it was exciting to be discovering sex with her best friend, even if Brittany was a lot more versed than her already. In a twisted way, maybe that's why Santana's first time had been so much better.

"Was it good for you?" She asked pulling back and cupping her face, suddenly worried she wasn't the best Brittany had ever had after all. She may have been be far less experienced but Santana still very much wanted to be that for her.

"Are you kidding?" Brittany giggled, all too aware she was still happily buried deep inside her best friend and nudging her hips as a reminder. "Santana, I've wanted you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. And yeah, maybe that sounds a little creepy of me back then but, I'm so in love with you now."

Santana's eyes softened and her dopey smile returned.

"I also never made love with anyone before," Brittany confessed quietly, hoping Santana didn't think she was lame for thinking it out loud. "I hope that's what this feels like for you, too? Because it's not just sex for me, this... it's way better than that."

"It does, _so_ much," Santana blushed at her own admission. She had no basis for comparison but she couldn't agree more. "Even more now hearing you say it."

Brittany grinned happily at her best friend. It seemed surreal they could be in love like this after all this time and that they'd just had the most mind-blowing, meaningful sex together. If she wasn't so drained she would totally take her again before sleep did, but as it was Santana was already yawning, smiling halfway when she realized before covering her mouth with her cute little fingers. Brittany kissed them and then her cute little nose before sitting up carefully, a little bummed to have to pull her cock away from where it remained so pleasantly nestled inside Santana but mostly looking forward to getting a peek at her cum dripping out of her pussy. Santana watched just as curiously while Brittany gripped her thigh and slowly pulled out, both of them biting their lips as the head popped out with a little quelching noise from the lube and the rest of Brittany's load followed in a stream quickly down between Santana's ass cheeks.

Santana shivered watching Brittany pull out of her, a tad smaller now that her cock was no longer swollen to it's full lenght. She felt Brittany's cum more than she saw it drip out but it was still oddly arousing albeit messy as hell. Santana wondered whether she'd be able to get the stains off her black sheets or need to go buy new ones before her parents returned home from their trip.

"Oh shit," Brittany paused from stroking her limp cock out of habit when she noticed the faint red streaks lining it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm bleeding?" Santana's eyes widened, surprised she still even had a hymen after years of cheering and fooling around with boys.

"A little bit," Brittany replied with a pout, worry suddenly clouding her eyes. "Does it hurt?"

Santana shook her head and smiled. "No baby," she assured her, pulling Britt to lay back down with her. "Just a little sore. You didn't hurt me, I promise."

"But you're bleeding," Brittany protested, settling next to her anyway and holding her extra close.

Santana flung her leg over Brittany's hip, palming her cheek with her left hand and pecking her lips sweetly. "It was my first time," she reminded her softly, yawning again. Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt Brittany kiss the bridge of her nose.

"Thank you," Brittany breathed against her eyelids.

"Mmm. For what."

"For letting me be your first," Brittany half-yawned, unable to keep her own eyes from drooping shut. She cuddled her head close and felt Santana smile against her lips right before they fell asleep.

"My pleasure."

 

* * *

 

a/n: So that's the fill, you guys! Not sure if I should leave it at this or add a bonus chapter that's a little sexier and a bit less touchy-feely, like maybe the morning after or a smutty flash forward. Thoughts? Thanks for reading :)

 


End file.
